Prank Duel
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Sirius Black wants to have the best prank for the prank wars he and the other Marauders are having. So who does he go to for help planning his master plan? His on and off again girlfriend Lily Evans, of course. With Lily's help this prank war will be the most epic one ever. Or at least that's what Sirius is hoping.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Wandlore - Wand Woods assignment, and April Auction on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the Wandlore assignment I wrote for Task 3 Aspen which was to write about a duel. For April Auction I wrote for Day 27, Auction 3 Pairing of Sirius/Lily. Warning for fluff, OOCness, and a huge prank warn. I would also like to shout out to the Harry Potter wiki from which I got the spells I used in my story. Word Count without Author's Note is 947. I hope you all enjoy Prank Duel.**

Lily Evans had been surprised when she was approached by Sirius Black, out of the blue, for help on a prank. Usually James Potter was his number one prank helper but for some reason today he'd chosen Lily. Which took almost everyone in the vicinity by surprise.

"Lily," Sirius whispered in her ear as he took her hand, "I need to talk to you for a second. Shall we go somewhere a bit less crowded? I don't really want to be overheard."

The red haired girl cocked her head to the side wondering what Sirius Black was going on about. "I guess so," she said as she warily followed Sirius thinking that she was going to fall victim to one of the Marauders's pranks. "What exactly are we talking about, Sirius?" she asked as Sirius walked straight into a broom closet.

"In private, Lily," Sirius sighed with an exasperated pout on his face. He motioned for her to follow him into the broom closet impatiently. What was Lily not getting. He couldn't have James overhearing his plan for the prank wars. Or the other Marauders, for that point, either.

"You do know that people will talk?" Lily asked folding her arms over her chest. "Don't you, Sirius?"

"About what?"

"The two of us in a broom closet."

"They wouldn't talk about that. Trust me. No one wants to deal with a pissed off Sirius Black. Now get in here, Lily. We've got something serious to talk about."

Lily sighed not really believing Sirius's words but going along with them none the less. Walking into the broom closet after making sure no one was looking Lily turned to Sirius arms still folded over her chest. Her green eyes taking in Sirius's serious expression. It almost took her aback to see the stormy grey eyes not dancing with laughter and glee.

"What's so serious that you have to talk to me in a broom closet?" Lily asked Sirius thinking his behavior more than just a little strange. "Why can't you talk to James about?"

"I need your help with something very important," Sirius told her. "Have you ever heard of a prank war before?"

Lily shook her head.

Sirius went to work explaining the ins and outs of a prank war which him to the reason he'd called Lily into the broom closet to begin with. He quickly explained the plan he'd formulated to get James Potter. Which in Lily's mind was actually kind of a genius plan for Sirius Black. His plan was for Sirius and Lily to get into a fake fight and start a duel in the middle of the hallway.

"When do you do to do the plan?" Lily asked hoping he wouldn't say any time soon. She didn't want to have the black mark of detention on her record for something as trivial as a prank.

"I was thinking today," Sirius murmured in thought.

"But don't you think that James and the others will see that coming," Lily pointed reasonably. "They did see us leave the common room together and they would probably put two and two together. Especially Remus."

Sirius nodded taking in what Lily had just told him. "You're right," he sighed. "What do you think?"

"I think we wait a few weeks and then do it," Lily suggested. "They won't see if coming and then the plan will go off without a hitch. What do you say?"

Sirius had readily agreed to what Lily was saying. She was a lot more smarter than Sirius gave her credit for. He couldn't help but think that he should have gone to Lily for help on prank wars before now. They agreed quickly on set time and place for for their prank duel and then they went their separate ways. That way no one would suspect a thing.

The weeks seemed to fly by pretty fast for Lily Evans and soon the agreed upon day for the prank duel was upon them. She stood across the hall from a winking Sirius and raised her wand leveling it at the black haired boy.

"Colovaria," she shouted pointing her wand at Sirius.

An audible gasp of shock went up from the crowd as they parted to reveal that Sirius now had bright pink hair in place of his black hair. Of course, Sirius caught sight of what he looked like in the nearest suit of armor.

"Crinus Muto," Sirius shouted pointing his wand in the direction of Lily's smirking face.

Another audible gasp went up from the shocked crowd as they turned to the now green haired Lily Evans. The crowd quickly back up to give the duelers room as the audible approach of footsteps sounded.

Lily counter with Bat Boogey hex. At this point almost everyone was laughing their butt off at what they were watching in front of them. Everyone that is except for James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew that is. They both looked downright shocked as they watched Sirius raise his wand for another go at Lily.

"Anteoculatia," Sirius cried out in a laughing fit at the looks on the rest of the Marauders faces.

Lily reached up and felt the antlers that just begun to sprout of her head. Trying her hardest to keep from laughing at the looks on the other boys faces too.

Just then Professor McGongall arrived on the scene with a panting pink faced Peter Pettigrew. Both Lily and Sirius wondered when he'd gone off and fetched her as they were both lead down the hall. But first they'd have to explain to Professor McGongall what they were doing which is a story for another time.

**I hope you all enjoyed Prank Duel.**


End file.
